tapestryfandomcom-20200215-history
Bea Shrope
Bea Shrope, more commonly known as Mum, is a reformed hag who works as an assistant cook at Rowan Academy. Appearance Mum is very short and stout, with shiny gray skin and stringy black hair. A student once mentioned the hag's sharp teeth, wondering if Mum would ever remove them wth pliers as Bob had done to his own. Personality Mum is caring about the students, but sometimes she wants to eat them. This is why the Sniffing Ceremony is performed. During the ceremony, Mum sniffs each new arrival so that she will recognize their scent and not try to hurt them. She is extremely flirty and loves to tease the students about dating her. She is loud, catty, and dramatic, but deep down she truly cares about her peers. Background Not much is known about her background, except for the fact that she has an enormous family. She, and her sister Bellagrog Shrope always argued when they were young. Plot The Hound of Rowan In the Hound of Rowan the sniffing ceremony is one of the first things that happen when Max arrives. Upon seeing her for the first time David Menlo hides and is forgotten about in the sniffing ceremony which results in Mum later trying to eat him. David scares Mum so badly that she is terrified of him. The Second Siege In the Second Siege Mum's sister, Bellagrog, enters the story. She embarreses Mum and constantly orders her arround. As a result Mum follows David, Max, and Mr. McDaniels, beliving they are going on a camping trip, while in reality they are being "kidnapped" by Dr. Rasmussen. She ends up traveling with them on their journey to the Frankfurt Institue. At the Frankfurt institute she discovers the body of her dead cousin presserved in a glass case, causing a hate of Dr. Rasmussen. The Fiend and the Forge In the Fiend and the Forge Mum and Bellagrog, allong with Bellagrog's hagglings try to kill Dr. Rasmussen for revenge for their cousin. Max however discovers them and saves Dr. Rasmussen. They go to a trial where Bellagrog trys to defend them by yelling random legal terms. In the end Mum confesses, however she had previously stated that Bellagrog forced her to help. Bellagrog is forced to take the haglings and move to Blys, however Mum is allowed to stay but is to be kept under survellince for the next 7 years. However, as Bellagrog departs she calls hag law and forces Mum to come with her. In Blys they start a company called "Shrope's Soaps. The Maelstrom The Red Winter Bob, Max, Scathach, Cooper, Hazel, and Toby go on a mission to Shrope's Hovel to retrieve Mum. Mum is very excited to see them, but Bellagrog will not let Mum go with them, even when Bob offers to buy Mum from Bellagrog. Mum and Bellagrog are busy preparing for the naming ceremony for the haglings. Mum is dismayed that even the weakest and smallest hagling has more letters than she does. Bob volunteers to play a game against the hags, "Queen of the hill" where the winner gets to make any demand on the hostess (Bellagrog.) He wins the game and takes Mum back. After the war is ended, Mum is seen scaring and sniffing the Raszna children. One asks her if its true that she once tried to eat the Director (David.) Abilities Category:Characters Category:Faculty Category:Major Characters